Problem: Ashley is a farmer. She plants $22$ tomatoes in a field. Each row has $2$ tomatoes. How many rows of tomatoes did Ashley plant in the field?
Answer: The number of rows of tomatoes that Ashley planted is the total number of tomatoes that she planted divided by the number of tomatoes in each row. The result, called the quotient, is $22\text{ tomatoes} \div 2\text{ tomatoes per row}$ $22\text{ tomatoes} \div 2\text{ tomatoes per row} = 11\text{ rows}$